Like Love
by Iroyuki
Summary: Short one-shots of fluff moments. Will contain multiple pairings and 'au's. Not all will be romantic pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The whistle was blown and Ludwig sprinted toward the finish line as his track team cheered him on. After crossing the line his coach gave him a water to rest. His eyes wandered through the art club who sat on the bleachers sketching. He blushed when he spotted the bouncing haircurl of Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano looked up from his notebook and met Ludwig's gaze. He smiled as Ludwig turned red and turned away. Ludwig walked back to his coach preparing for a 100m sprint. He got into place and the coach blew the whistle. He began to run but caught sight of Feliciano looking at him and giggling with another student.

As he was distracted admiring Feliciano's smile he lost his footing and tumbled foward. He rolled a few feet away before stopping onto his back.

Feliciano had seen Ludwig fall and dropped his sketch book to run towards him. He knelt beside Ludwig as he sat up and winced when he lifted his arm. Feliciano looked at Ludwig's elbow that now had a big scrape and was bleeding. He frowned before helping him up and leading him towards a bench.

Ludwig blushed and looked down as Feliciano cleaned up his arm and began to wrap it. He glanced up and saw Feliciano with a goofy grin and deep blush. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable he seemed. "Ludwig?" Feliciano said softly. Ludwig looked up at Feliciano who was finishing wrapping his minor wound.

A small chuckle came out Feliciano. "I'm sorry, you're injured and I shouldn't. ..but you looked so funny when you tumbled down like that," Feliciano said trying to hold back a laugh as his eyes began to water. Ludwig turned bright red from embarassment. "Don't laugh at me you dummkompf!" Ludwig said poking Feliciano on the forehead. The two sat in silence blushing before Feliciano was called back to his club.

Ludwig continued to practice while he and Feliciano would smile and wave to each other occasionally. Kiku who sat beside Feliciano watched the two before looking down at Feliciano's sketchbook. He looked at the sketch of Ludwig running and smiled. He truly thought they were cute together.


	2. Chapter 2: a boss and his henchman

"Roma?" Spain looked around for his favorite henchman. He had been gone for a while and he couldn't wait to see the little ball of fat and sass.

When he saw noone home he decided to look out back. Sure enough he spotted that curl poking from the tomato field.

Romano sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was too damn hot to be outside and he was sure to have a deeper tan by the end of this. He continued to pull tomatoes and put them into the basket. He heard Spain was coming home today and wanted to surprise him with some dinner.

Spain was shocked to see not his young, chubby henchman, but a now teen Romano dripping sweat by the tomatoes. It sure was hot outside too. He went inside before coming back out and quietly walking towards Romano.

Romano grabbed a bright red tomato before feeling something placed onto his head. He looked up and saw Spain standing over him smiling as the straw hat he now wore nearly slipped off.

Spain crouched next to Romano who looked away with a scowl. Romano stared at the ground for a second before turning and reaching towards the basket. He turned back and held up a big red tomato for Spain as his blush slowly grew.

Spain smiled at his adorable henchman before taking the fruit and kissing it. Romano only glared before sitting back and taking a tomato for himself. "You grew up but you're still too cute" Spain teased before hugging the other nation. Romano only murmured a 'bastard' and pulled the straw hat lower to hide his growing blush.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad his boss was back home.


	3. Chapter 3- office love birds

Gilbert was the new employee in Francis' s company. Everyone knew him and he was friends with almost everyone. Matthieu worked the front desk and was often ignored and treated rudely by others.

Gilbert was surprised to see how the adorable man was treated everyday. Though his co-worker Lovino often stood up for him, he never spoke up for himself.

Matthieu sighed as Lovino began to yell at one of the workers who had accidently spilled coffee all over his paper work. He was upset that all his hard work was washed down the drain. Even though he had said it was fine Lovino insisted to yell at the man anyways.

Lovino couldn't stand the way people treated Matthieu at their job. He was so sweet and didn't deserve it. The only people who were ever nice to the canadian were him, his brother Feliciano, Tino from the 2nd floor and their boss Francis. After yelling at the twat who ruined Matthieu's paperwork he went to help him clean up.

Lovino continued to put paper towels on the sticky substance as Matthieu took the wet papers down the hall. Gilbert was walking down the hall when he nearly ran into Matthieu who walked carrying a stack of soggy papers. "Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry," he said trying to step away to get around Gilbert. "Hey. Matthieu right?" The blonde looked up at the white haired man surprised he had remembered his name. He nodded. "Yes. Goodmorning " Matthieu said.

Gilbert looked down at the stack of dripping papers in the blonde's hands. "Shieße. What happened to your paper work?" Matthieu looked down at the dripping papers with a small frown. "Oh someone accidently spilled coffee. Its fine though, I just hope I can re-do it before the deadline." Gilbert felt bad as he looked at Matthieu who now had watery eyes.

Let me help you. Your clean shirt will get dirty if you keep holding these." Gilbert took the papers from him and smiled. Matthieu said a small thanks as Gilbert walked away.

It was getting late and Gilbert saw Matthieu sitting at the desk working in a rush to complete paper work. Antonio met up with him before they/p  
p style="display: inline !important;"both went to the front desk.

"Lets get home Lovi," Antonio said to Lovino who sat beside Matthieu helping him. Lovino looked up in a scowl before looking at Matthieu. "I don't know bastard. We have alot to do," he said pushing up his reading glasses. "That's okay Lovino, You go on home. I can take care of it." Matthieu said softly with a smile. "Are you sure?" Lovino asked. Matthieu nodded and Antonio quickly pulled Lovino up.

"Gracias Alfred!" Antonio said. "He's Matthieu not Alfred dumbass." Lovino hissed. "Thanks bastard. Don't stay too long Matthieu, Goodnight." Lovino said before being pulled away.

Gilbert looked at Matthieu who smiled and nodded before waving goodbye. "Have a good night Mattie, " Gil said with a smile. "You too ," he replied before going back to his work.

Gilbert walked in the next morning to find Matthieu already sitting at his desk working quickly. Lovino had yet to show up and Gil could see the bags under the blonde's eyes. They exchanged goodmornings before Gilbert headed towards his section. He ran into his boss. "Hey, did Matthieu stay here all night?" Gil asked his old friend and boss. "Matthieu? No he went home around midnight and came in at 6. I extended his due date but he still has alot to do." Francis said as the two looked over too the blonde who sat with his hair falling into his face and his hand scribbling into the binder.

It was 10 when Gilbert decided to get some coffee. He passed the front desk where Lovino and Matthieu sat exchanging papers. Gibert noticed the bags still under his eyes and sighed. He came back from the coffee shop and approached the blonde. The two men looked up and Gilbert only placed the cup of coffee down before quickly walking away.

Matthieu lifted the cup and saw a small yellow chick drawn on it. He smiled and took a sip of the hot drink as Lovino smirked at him. The rest of the day was spent working with the occassional person stopping by for papers. The two worked quickly only stopping for a quick lunch break. They finished before the day ended and they smiled at each other with tired eyes and messy hair.

How about you join us for a drink Mattie?" Lovino asked as they packed up for the day. "Actually I'm tired today. I really want to sleep. Maybe next time," he said before Lovino nodded and joined AAntonio and Feliciano. Just then Gilbert walked by. "Oh, . I wanted to say thank you for the coffee, that was really sweet of you. Here let me pay you back," Matthieu said reaching into his pocket. Gilbert held up a hand. "It's no problem, going home?" Matthieu nodded as the two began to walk out. "Well then, good work today. See you Birdy," Gilbert said with a smile before walking away. Matthieu turned red from the nickname and went home for a proper rest.

The next morning Matthieu went into work to find a vase with yellow flowers on his desk. He looked around and saw noone in sight. He picked up the note. It read "keep working hard." It wasn't signed but the small chick drawing on the note gave it away. He felt himself turn red as Lovino looked over his shoulder at the note and saying "the bastard likes you," before handing him a maple glazed donut.


	4. Chapter 4: next time i'll bring flowers

_A story request. Im so sorry if this is bad or ooc. Ive never worked with Belarus. Anyways enjoy and i wouldnt mind taking other request._

Torris felt his face heat up as he held up the bouquet of blue flax. She took it and inspected the flowers. "Flowers suck."

Torris smiled sheepishly at her. "But they were so beautiful and blue, you came to mind when I saw them so I had to buy you some." He admitted as he still stood at the doorway of her home. "Are you saying I'm a fragile flower? Cause I can break your legs right now and prove you wrong," she replied coldly. "No thats not it at all. I just think you're beautiful like a flower. And just like with normal flowers I just had to pick you up when I saw you there." He said with a smile.

Torris understood why they found Natalya scary. She was... moonstruck, and terrifingly out there, but that didn't stop Torris from still trying to get a date with the cute girl. He watched as she raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Eh heheh so will you be willing to go on a date with me?" He asked with a smile. She looked down at the flowers and allowed him in. They stepped inside and he watched as she placed the flowers in a vase by the window.

"Where are we going?" She said looking back at him. "Huh? You'll go with me?" He asked shocked she had agreed without much of a fight. She nodded and he began to blush. "How about dinner and a movie?" She nodded and the two walked towards the restaurant silently.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant really but atleast it wasn't fast food. The two ordered their foods and sat awkwardly. Torris was nervous about the date. He was happy she said yes but he didn't know what to talk about. "Those flowers..." Natalya spoke up, pulling Torris out of his thought. "Where did you buy them?" She asked as the waitress came with their drinks. "Oh, My friend Feliks owns a flower shop," he said before drinking from his coke.

"Does he sell..." She paused and became slightly flushed as she stirred the milkshake with her straw. "Does he sell sunflowers?" She asked looking down at her drink. Torris looked at her with a smile. 'She is so cute' he thought. "Yes, do you like sunflowers?" He asked and she nodded. "They remind me of my brother whom I love dearly." " In that case how about next time I bring you some sunflowers instead?" He asked.

He felt his face heat up as she looked up from her drink with a look of surprise. She smiled softly and nodded again. He felt his heart skip a beat seeing her react that way. He also took note that that meant there was going to be a next time. He smiled to himself and watched as she drank the milkshake with hidden delight. After they ate, they headed towards the movies.

Torris intended to watch a romantic movie but Natalya insisted they watched a horror. He had missed a lot of the movie while he was covering his eyes to avoid jump scares. Natalya seemed to enjoy it though and even laughed at some of the scenes. Torris walked out of the theater traumatized but decided it was worth it to see her smiling and adding her opinion about the movie after. He walked her home but didn't dare to steal a kiss. He was sure to loose something if he did. He said goodnight and went home feeling happy.

A week later Natalya opened her front door and felt her heart warm up. There stood Torris with an unnecessarly large bouquet of Sunflowers. "Natalya. .. will you be my girlfriend? " he said with a large blush. Natalya took the flowers and flashed a rare smile. She said a small 'yes' and Torris only smiled before taking her hand and leading her outside for another date. This time not to a traumatizing movie.


	5. Chapter 5: love's face

**Listen to 'Love' by Frank Sinatra while reading this. It makes it cuter.**

 **"L is for the way you look at me," Alfred yelled as he dipped his finger into the cake batter.**

 **"O is for the only one i see," Francis sang as he poured the batter into the pan.**

 **"V is very very, extraordinary, " Matthieu sang while he ate a strawberry before the rest joined him.**

 **"E is even more than anyone you adore and LOVE is all I can give to you."**

 **"Love is more than just a game for two," Francis sang as he set the timer. "If two in love can make it then take my heart and please don't break it," the twins sang in unison before Francis joined. "Love is made for me and YOOOUUU."**

The three decorated the living room with pink and red hearts, ribbon and flower pedals and a few candles. Francis placed a boquet of red roses on the table. They then decorated the cake with white frosting and and fresh strawberries. Francis added red hearts and the words "I love you" with red frosting. The twins high fived as Francis winked at the boys.

Just then a tired Arthur walked through the door from work. He was instantly hugged by the boys before they pulled him to the living room. His jaw dropped as he saw the romantic mood that was created. "Happy Valentines day, my love," Francis said giving a kiss to Arthur. The two boys giggled at their parents' affection

.

They brought out the cake and in unison said "I love you, Arthur. " Arthur could only cry tears of joy. He truly loved his family.


	6. Chapter 6: Her, beneath the autumn tree

**Wah~ heres the Pruhun request. I hope you guys like it! Sorry if it wasn't what you expected but hope you enjoy. please request more. I enjoy making these!**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I can feel the weight of my country leaving me. My people cease to disappear and I know I don't have much time left. But why is it that I do not think of the pain it gives me? Why do I not think of my fear of disappearing? Why do I not think of my brother or cousins who have been there with me through it all?

Why is it that while my body numbs I can only think of her? As I feel my body grow faint and light yet heavy and tired, I can only think of her.

I was filled with content as we laid beneath the autumn trees, whose leaves fall like the winter's snow. The cool autumn air blowing the leaves over us.

She clasped my hand, and I told her... I was scared. I knew it was going to happen. I was dissolving and noone could have saved me. "When I'm gone, will you remember me?" I asked and felt her grip tighten on my hand.

"Yes. I always will."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Do you want to know something?"

She looked at me with such curiosity that I too felt lost in my words.

"I could care less about going to heaven. Heaven is plain. My real paradise is here beneath this tree, with you by my side." I could feel the tears that stung my eyes. And she could only smile her gorgeous smile.

Elizabeta. How I long too see your beautiful smile one last time. The pain I feel now in this late winter is too much. But I do not mind it when I remember your warmth. That autumn day when your salty tears stained your pink cheeks. That autumn night when your bruised lips tasted of sweet bliss.

I can feel myself in the cold snow, fading. I'm not scared of what's to come. I'm scared of what I'm loosing.

Elizabeta, when the snow melts... I too will melt along with it. I only hope that the spring that comes will bring about blossoms of happiness and love for you.

~Gilbert Beilshmidt (Prussia)


	7. Chapter 7: a German tea party

"Hey little master, the awesome me has come to play," Prussia announced as he and Germany stepped into the Austrian's residence. The two looked around before spotting him sitting at a small table along with Switzerland and a small Lichtenstein. Prussia held back a snicker as he saw Switzerland wearing a golden crown and Austria wore a large bow in his hair along with a skirt. "Prussia, what are you doing here?" Austria asked looking at the two.

"We came to play!" Prussia said as he pulled Germany along with them.

"Bruder, we can't just come in uninvited," Germany said. Looking at the two, he didn't exactly want to get dragged in.

"That's okay, we don't mind. You will play with us right?" Lichtenstein said. Prussia smiled and Germany sighed. He looked at the small blonde with the big green eyes and he couldn't say no. The two sat down and Lichtenstein placed a flower crown onto Germany's head along with fairy wings and a flower in Prussia's hair after he changed into a frilly pink dress.

"I look awesome, ja?" He asked the other males who only glared at him.

They spoke in feminine voices while talking about flowers and baking while they drank tea.

It wasn't a surprise that they were all good at making sweets. It also wasn't a surprise that they all swallowed their pride to play tea party with the younger girl. But Hungary just had to take pictures from behind the door; after all, how often did anyone see these three serious men(and Prussia) in such a state. She giggled as she went to post the pictures online.


	8. Chapter 8: warning fire

**inspired by real events during ww1 btw.. enjoy**

Gilbert and his brother Ludwig sat against the bags of sand as they took their lunch. "Hey look at that," Gilbert said pointing to the black smoke coming from the other end. "Guess the Brits are having lunch too." Ludwig nodded before looking back at his own lunch.

The portion was rather small and he was really hungry. The war was really draining him and the trenches weren't exactly treating them well. They were much thinner now but they felt lucky to have not been exposed to the diseases.

"Let's go check it out," Gilbert said standing up. "Wait.. Gil- Hey, we can't ju- Gilbert!" Ludwig said as his brother walked away. He quickly stood and went after him, knowing how troublesome he can be.

The two walked into the British area and hid behind the bushes. "Oh, they're cooking." "Bruder we shouldn't be here," Ludwig said but instead his brother walked out. He felt his heart drop as all the British turned to look at him as he stepped out and smiled at them. "Hey, can we join you? We have our own lunch," he said holding up his food.

"I don't see why not," one spoke up. Gilbert pulled his brother from the bushes and they both sat beside the Brit. He had messy blonde hair and piercing green eyes with large eyebrows. "So what's for lunch?" Gilbert asked looking down at the Brit's food.

"You know, I don't really know..." The Brit said looking at the black substance he held. "Want to try some of ours? We don't mind trading for something," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Well all I have is this," the man said holding up his plate as the other two cringed. "Oh and a pack of cards," he said pulling out the deck.

Gilbert took the cards and gave half his meal to the Brit who ate it. "Wow, this is pretty good. I'm Arthur by the way," he said. "I'm Gilbert und this is my bruder Ludwig," Gilbert said.

"Hello, not much of a talker are you? I can understand. This bloody war can really take it out of you." Arthur said to Ludwig. "Ja, I can agree. We are all just trying to get through this war." Ludwig replied.

"Right you are chap. I was drafted into this war. I was a student at the University. What about you two?" Arthur asked. "I was an engineer, I volunteered. Two years later Ludwig was drafted, he just finished highschool." Gilbert replied.

"Bloody hell. You're so huge I thought you were much older," Arthur replied. "Ja, I get that a lot," Ludwig sighed.

They continued to talk until the two brothers left to their own area.

Two days later while in the trenches a rock was thrown near the two brothers with a note attached to it.

"We are going to bomb your area today. We don't want to hurt you but orders are orders. We will send an signal fire before the bomb is thrown. Please clear when you hear the signal.

\- Arthur Kirkland"

True to the note, four hours later a loud gunfire was sounded. The German troops cleared the trenches moving far as possible from the area.

Everyone had cleared and only seconds later did a large bomb hit the trench. The two brothers looked at the damage with amazement. Had it not been for the British man, they would all be dead.

When the war ended, flowers were sent to the man's home. He had died in the battlefield and the two brothers now had permanent wounds. They were grateful to the man who had saved their lives and every year on the day the bombing happened, they sent flowers to his family to put on his grave.


	9. Chapter 9: family pranking

**Sorry, the previous story wasn't exactly fluff but I thought it was sweet how that actually happened. Anyways I made this Chapter as practice for the Hong Kong/S. Korea request. I'm not sure if I made them ooc or not. please let me know. If I am off then I'll try to look it up more.**

The two brothers looked at each other before nodding. S. Korea smiled as he placed the camera on the stand pointing at them. Hong Kong lighted firecrackers and held them close to the sleeping man's face. The firecrackers went off loudly and Japan sat up quickly in a panic. Before he could do anything else, S. Korea quickly wrapped his arms around the small man's chest. "Breast invasion!" He yelled as he grabbed at the man's chest. "You two!" Japan yelled as the other two quickly ran out the room as S. Korea laughed loudly.

"Yes, I finally invaded his breast da-ze" he said as the other brother nodded.

Japan sat on the couch along with China, still sulking. "They can be so immature, aru. How about we prank them back?" He said mischievously as the paint still stuck to his hair from an earlier prank. Japan only nodded in return as they began to make plans.

China stood in the kitchen, mixing things vigorously into a bowl. "Old man, you're too old to be moving that quickly." China looked up to see Hong Kong looking at him.

"Hong! Why don't you help me out? Just like old times, aru." He said happily. Hong Kong began to walk away before China grabbed his shoulder.

"Aiyaa Hong, you can be so mean," he whined and the younger male only looked at him. Instead of his usual face, Hong can see the purple aura emitting from the old nation with the eyes of a predator.

Hong Kong stood mixing the contents in the bowl as China sat on the chair watching him with a smile. "Aiyaa you're a life saver. I know let's do this as a family aru. I'll get the rest." China hopped off the chair and ran off. Hong Kong only continued to silently mix the contents. A few seconds later China came back followed by Taiwan and S. Korea.

"So... why do you need us?" Taiwan asked curiously. "We are going to cook!" China said happily pushing the taller boy towards Hong who still stood with the bowl. "Old man, what are we even making?" Hong said looking at the substance in the bowl.

"Cookies that Japan taught me to make. They look like pandas, aru." China said cheerfully. "That originated in me, da-ze," S. Korea said. "Cookies?" Taiwan asked. "I think he means pandas," Hong said. "I meant Japan, da-ze," S. Korea said proudly. The three looked at him confused but ignored him.

"Ah that really looks like it need more eggs. I will get them!" China said grabbing a carton of eggs. He jogged towards them before 'accidentally' tripping, tossing the eggs towards the two boys. The eggs splattered onto the two boys and before they could react, Japan came out from one of the cabinets with a bag of flour in hand. He swung and hit the two, coating them with the flour.

The two didn't bother to move a bit once the eggs touched them. They just stood and accepted their fate as was. They watched ashamed as China placed panda ears on the two and took a picture.

"Aiyaa! We did it!" He cheered holding up the camera. "Hai. That was very exciting... However..." Japan looked sadly at the mess and the wasted food.

Hong Kong and S. Korea looked at the mess before walking away. "Good luck old, man. Don't break your backs" Hong said as they left to shower.

"Taiwan. Clean this up, aru. I'm too tired," China said also walking out. "Huh? Why me? I wasn't even part of this," Taiwan complained chasing after China.

Japan sighed and took the wash cloth. "Guess it is up to me to clean up." He loved his family but they were too much to handle sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10: soothe away my fears

"Hey... Do you think the waves talk to the sand everytime they clash together?"

"Alfred, were you smoking?"

"No, I'm being serious."

"...are you sure?"

" Yea Mattie, I'm sure."

"Well no I do not."

"..."

"..."

"Why not?"

"I don't believe in things like that."

"Do you believe in Arthur's friends?"

"The fairies?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't."

"How about God?"

"... Not really."

"Mattie, do you want to go to heaven when you die?"

"It would be nice if I believed I could."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?"

"When I die... I don't want to go to heaven."

"Why not?"

"I would rather stay here, on earth."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful here. Don't you think?"

"I don't think so. I mean look around. There's murder, war, disease, assholes... Life isn't perfect Al."

"Yeah. Life isn't perfect. But you don't have to worry about that when you're dead."

"I suppose."

"If I could, I would stay here and watch the waves for eternity. And when I got tired of the ocean, I would just lay back and watch the sky."

"You're into that?"

"Yea... I think it's beautiful. Pretty cool, because each wave will be different. The sky is never the same either. I want to see it in every possible way it can look."

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared to die?"

"Mmm... No.."

"...I am... It's because I can't believe in God that I become scared of death. I don't believe in God and the afterlife and because of it... It scares me to know what I will feel after it's all over. I'm scared of being nonexistent. I'm scared of not functioning and not being able to feel. How does it feel to not feel anything? I'm sca-"

"Matthieu..."

"Huh?"

"Don't be scared... Its inevitable but you shouldn't be expecting it so soon."

"Al?"

"You still have a lot to do before the time comes. Fill your life with many feelings. Good and bad. When the time comes, you will hold onto those feelings. You will remember the feeling of life and that alone will give you eternal warmth."

"You think so?"

"Of course. So don't be scared. Life is short, don't live it waiting in fear for death to come."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Al? How did we even get to this conversation?"

"Well we were watching the ocean and things got deep."

"I see... Maybe we should get back home. Eh?"

"Yeah. Arthur will freak out if he found out we were out this late."

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy you're my brother. Thanks to you I don't have to live in fear so much."

" I'm happy you're my brother too Matt."

 **Hey! Sorry if this was confusing. Each line was alternated between America and Canada. This isn't exactly fluff and may not seem much like love, but it's there.**

 **Mattie plays the role of the one with anxiety over the thought of death while Al plays the day dreamer. Having experience with constant anxiety, I know how hard it can be to be alone with your thoughts sometimes.**

 **However sometimes it takes a certain person or activity to be pull you out of the anxiety attacks, usually someone you are close to, this person being Alfred.**

 **It may seem like nothing to people who do not suffer from constant Anxiety attacks but for those who do, they may understand the deep sentiment between the two better, with Al being able to calm him down so quickly.**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyways. Inspired by my actual thoughts as someone who suffers frequent Anxiety.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tomatoes and Waffles

**Sorry this was late! Here's the Belgium and Spain request. Sorry that Romano found his way into it. Enjoy though!**

Romano stomped to the kitchen where he could hear the laughing of two familiar voices. He peeks inside to see his boss acting sappy with the gorgeous Belgium.

"Hey, bastard." The two split quickly and turned to the small child. "Romano! Are you hungry?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"Starving!" Romano said with his fist in the air. "Belgium and I are making breakfast. Why don't have a tomato for now?" The Spaniard handed a tomato to the small child who snatched it and bit into it.

"Why don't you help me cook today, Romano?" Belgium bent down to give the boy her best smile. She watched him grow red and fidget slightly. "O-okay Belgium. But only because you insisted," he said with a huff.

She giggled and he climbed onto a chair and helped Belgium mix the batter. Spain watched and occasionally snuck pecks to the blondes when his henchman stirred vigorously while Belgium added things.

"You two are too cute," Spain said cheerfully. "Shut up, jerk!" Romano said turning red. "Ah Romano! You're so red, like a tomato," Spain said hugging the smaller nation.

"Get off me you bastard!" Romano licked until Belgium pulled him away from his boss. "How about we start cooking these waffles?" Belgium said with a smile.

"You're an angel, Belgium," Romano said happy she stopped stupid Spain. Romano scooped batter onto the machine and watched Belgium make them.

The three sat with waffles on their plate and watched Romano shovel the food into his mouth. "How is it Roma?" Spain asked. "Terrible! Now give me more!" He yelled almost done with his plate.

Belgium smiled sweetly at him as she gave him another. "How nice, it's like we're a family," Spain said winking at Belgium.

She flushed red and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Romano watched in disgust before getting an idea.

"Bella, what about me?" He said with big eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Dame un beso! Besame!" He yelled standing in his seat. He smiled widely as Spain felt his jaw drop. "You little-" "How cute! Of course!" Belgium interrupted giving the child a kiss on the cheek.

The two watched him flush bright red and sit quietly. He finished his food quietly and excused himself still flushed red.

"Que Lindo! Did you see his face?" Spain yelled. Belgium giggled before pulling the Spaniard in for a real kiss.

"You taste like waffles," she giggled after they pulled away. Now it was Spain who flushed red.


	12. Chapter 12: Fast Friends

**Sorry this one is short! But enjoy Kindergarten Viking trio! (And Finland)**

Mr. Tino, the kindergarten teacher, looked around at all the little children who sat happily drawing. His eyes moved from the large group to a single boy who sat alone. He was always alone and found it strange. It appeared the other kids found him scary but little Berwald was so cute.

"And what are you two drawing?" He asked another two boys who were like best friends. "I'm drawing my troll friends," Lukas said as he colored it green. _'how cute, he has wild imagination'_ Tino thought. _'Wish he smiled though.'_

"I'm painting the pirate ship I want to have!" The one named Matthias said. "Those are very good, you're better than I am," Tino said.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you two go color with Berwald? He looks awfully lonely there," Tino suggested. The other two looked over to see the boy sitting alone in the corner. They nodded and stood up with their papers and crayons.

"Berwald! Let's color together!" Matthias yelled surprising the other boy. "If you play with me, the other kids will think you're weird too," Berwald said as he watched the other boys sit with him.

"So? They already think I'm weird," Lukas said picking up his green crayon again. "Yeah, besides we're friends right? So who cares what they think," Matthias said happily. Berwald then had a soft smile and nodded.

Mr. Tino smiled in delight. Looks like Berwald now had friends to play with. He never liked seeing kids alone anyways. And it seemed that the three became fast friends over the years as he saw them still playing together during recess as the years went by. He knew he did a good thing for him.


	13. Chapter 13: in a 2p timeline

**Here's something a little different. sorry the end was kind of rushed.**

The two boys yelled at each other and Oliver did his best to calm them down.

"Atleast I'm not a stupid head with no friends!" Al yelled. "Al, stop it!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah, well atleast I'm not an annoying kid who can't shut up!" The other boy yelled with tears in his eyes. "Matt!" Oliver yelled in surprise by his profanity.

"That is it! Both of you go to your room!" Oliver yelled loudly, finally gaining the attention of the two boys. They both trudged angrily to their shared bedroom. Oliver sighed and sat down. He would talk to them when they calmed down.

"Oliver!" Oliver sighed and stood to see the problem. He walked into the room to see the two boys hitting each other and yanking each other's hair. "Boys!" He yelled as he pulled them apart.

"Oliver! Matt called me stupid again!" Al yelled kicking in the adult's arm. "Because Al broke my bear!" Matt said with tears in his eyes. "You have a stupid toy!" "Yeah, well you have a stupid face!" Matt replied and the two began to swing at each other.

"Boys! Family meeting right now!" Oliver yelled taking the boys downstairs. The two groaned now regretting their fight.

He sat the two boys down and he sat between them. " Now Matt, what happened?" He asked. "Al took the head off my bear!" He yelled. "Al, why did you that to his toy?" Oliver asked.

"Because he called me stupid," he said crossing his arms. "Well, sweetie you shouldn't break other's toy's."

Matt watched them. He hated how easy Oliver was on Matt. "But it's just a stupid toy," Al said angrily. "My dad gave it to me!" Matt yelled angrily. "So? Oliver buys me toys all the time," Al said. He didn't understand what was so great about that toy anyways?

Oliver understood now. It was the only thing Matt's father gave to him before he left. "Al, say sorry to Matt for breaking his toy," Oliver told the boy.

"No! He called me stupid, besides it's just a stupid toy he can get another one," Al said getting angrier.

"No I can't! Francis gave it to me, it's not the same!" Matt yelled irritated. "Why? It's just a stupid bear." "Because it's a present and I won't ever get another one! Francis is never coming back for me, and you ruined the only thing he gave me!" Matt yelled now crying. He _hated_ Al.

"So? It's not _my_ fault your dad didn't want you," Al said harshly.

Matt now snapped, he threw himself over Al and threw punches to the small boy while the other tugged his hair.

Oliver quickly pulled them apart and Matt stormed off into the room.

"Al, do you have any idea what you just said?" Oliver said looking at the angry child. Al just huffed and didn't answer. "You really hurt Matt's feelings. How would you like it if your parents never bought you toys, or left you alone with strangers?"

"I guess I _would_ be sad," Al said understanding a little more. "That's right. Matt doesn't have any friends or toys. Why don't you try being his friend? I think he would be nicer if you were," Oliver said.

"Okay.. but I don't want to see him yet. I'm still mad," Al said before marching off. Oliver sighed and made his way towards the room. He slowly opened the door and saw Matt face first into his bed. "Matt? Can we talk?"

Matt groaned and Oliver made his way to the bed before sitting on it. "Don't listen to Alfred, he just doesn't get it." Matt sat up and looked at Oliver angrily. "You _Always_ go to Al's side when we fight, even if it is _his_ fault." Oliver began to feel guilty and looked down.

He saw the white bear with it's head torn off completely. He gently picked it up and looked at it. "You know, Francis does love you," Oliver said reassuringly. "Then why did he leave me here?" Matt said looking at his lap. He could feel the tears come to his eyes. "He just had a lot of things going on," Oliver said, not wanting to disappoint the child with the truth.

"How about I fix your bear? That way you can still have him," Oliver said. Matt nodded and Oliver left the room.

He quickly sewed the head back on as Al went to sleep in his bed for the night. He looked at the bear impressed with his work and made his way to the room. He stopped and listened to the boy talk to himself through the window.

"I wish I had friends. Al is stupid and Oliver is always with him. I wish dad would come back too." Oliver looked inside to see Matt looking out the window. He bit his lip and made his way down to the basement. He shouldn't but, he decided he would anyways. He was going to make the bear alive so that Matt could always have a real friend. After a series of Magic books he found the right spell and performed it onto the bear.

The bear stood up and looked at Oliver. "Who are you?" It asked and Oliver picked it. "I did a good job!" He said making his way to the room. He walked in and Matt looked up from his bed.

"Heeeres Kumajuro!" Oliver said holding up the bear. Matt quickly took the bear and looked at it. It looked brand new. "Who are you?" It asked and Matt's eyes widened. "Oliver? Kuma can talk! Thanks Oliver!" Matt said hugging the bear. Oliver smiled at the boy before leaving the two new friends.

Within a week's time Matt never let go of his bear and though he and Al still fought, they always made up. As they grew older they became extremely violent and their fights often left one in the hospital with a broken something, but they were always together.

Francis came back eventually and completed their _"family."_

"Oliver! Matt broke my nose again!" Al yelled holding his bloodied nose as Matt stood afew feet away. He didn't carry the gigantic Kuma everywhere anymore, in fact it became rather violent too. Oliver sighed wondering when these two would get along normally.


	14. Chapter 14: A poetic trio

**This one doesn't exactly have love for each other, just a mutual love in something. Enjoy!**

 _A_ French _, an Italian, and an Icelandic walk into a cafe._

"Oi bastard, don't do that!" "Sorry, big brother just had to touch it." "Keep your dirty French hands off it!" "Why did I even agree to this?"

"Hello, can I take your order?" The waitress asked as the three men looked at her. "Ciao, Bella. I'll have a coffee, and can I get you to sweeten up my latte?" Romano said with a wink. The waitress blushed and scribbled on her notepad.

"Ah, I will also have a latte. And can I get you to go as well?" France said sending a kiss to her. She only giggled and continued to write. She looked at the other boy waiting for his order. "I'll just take some black coffee," Iceland said handing her the menu.

"Oi, I don't think these are good disguises, bastard." Lovino said pushing up the glasses he wore. "Yeah I mean, all I have is a hat." Iceland said fixing the brown cap he wore. France looked at them in their disguises and shrugged. "You look different to me," France said pulling on his fake moustache. "We better, I don't want anyone to recognize me." "It's about to start, be quite," Iceland said. The curtains opened and the waitress brought their drinks.

 _"Shall I compare thee to_ _a_ _summer's day?"_

The three kept their eyes glued to the person who read the lines they now knew by heart. The words flowed beautifully from the person's tongue. The rhythm of the poem danced into their ears and created emotions deep inside them that were rarely felt.

They sipped at their coffee which tasted bland compared to the words that brought enigmatic pleasure to their ears. Silently following the speaker as they stared in a daze.

 _"So long as men can breathe, or eyes can_ see,

 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

The curtain closed and the three snapped in content. "That was beautiful, Mon Ami." "Yes, they really showed true emotions in that." "Si well, my Italian's are best at reciting poetry."

The three finished their coffee and made their way out. "Next poetry night at my place, Oiu?" The three agreed and made their way home.

...

"Fratello, you're home. Where were you?" Italy asked curiously. "Nowhere! Don't patronize, bastard!" Romano yelled before going into his room. "Ve~ but I didn't... And why was he wearing glasses?"


	15. Chapter 15: Times have changed

**I'm really sorry this one was so short! Writers block and I've been busy lately. Anyways I plan on doing another story featuring these two soon, so don't fret! Requested~**

...

The sword went down and Poland only watched, waiting for everything to end. Prussia was winning, and with this final blow, he was done for.

The sound of metal clanking broke him from the shock. "Lithuania.." There he stood, defending him while he was giving up on the ground.

Where would he be now, if it weren't for his friend? Below the earth yet up beyond the sky. He figures, now just isn't the time to wonder. He's well and he has his friend to thank.

"Poland! You can't wear that outside!" Lithuania yelled as he looked at his friend. "What? Why not? I look totally good in this," Poland said looking in the mirror. "Poland, that's illegal! Go change," Lithuania said trying to cover his eyes. Poland only sighed and went to change.

Lithuania smiles softly to himself wondering, 'how did things end up this way.' He can remember fighting side by side a long time ago. Even now they are as close as ever... He thinks...

"Liet! Help, I can't unzip the top!" Lithuania only sighs and goes upstairs to help his friend. Sometimes he is just glad his patience allows him to still be friends with Poland. He is a great guy after all, right? _...Right?_


	16. Chapter 16: Bed creaks

"It won't fit," Romano said looking at the size of it. "Oh, it'll fit. Trust me," Gilbert said slowly pushing it in. He pushed hard and Romano cringed as he watched it go in roughly at a bad angle. He was sure his walls were messed up now. "Come on, help me finish," Gilbert said and Romano grabbed onto the edge of the bed before lifting and letting out a groan. The bed creaked loudly as they tried to finish quickly. The two moved until finding the spot where Romano wanted it.

"Right there!" Romano yelled out, his voice strained. "Don't scream, Feli will hear you." Gilbert said trying to keep his grasp. He gently bent his legs and let out a huff. Romano did the same and could feel his body giving up. The bed frame thudded hard against the wall and the two groaned as they finished and layed back.

"I told you it would fit," Gilbert said winking to Romano. "Yeah but you destroyed my walls," Romano stated. "You're going to have to fix the hall." Gilbert smiled and tried to calm his breathing. Lugging Romano's bed frame was alot tougher than it seemed, but he insisted he had his queen sized bed in their room.

Feliciano had been asleep on the couch as Gilbert helped him move the bed into their new home. After all that noise, they were surprised he didn't wake up.

He had been up all night helping the new couple move in together though so he must have been worn out.

Gilbert leaned in and gently kissed Romano. "I'm glad we're finally living together," Gilbert said and watched Romano grow red.

...

 **Did I get you guys? Haha. I really like this pairing and I thought this would be perfect for them X)**

 **Sorry if I scared you young duckies though~**


	17. Chapter 17: things just happen

**Sorry this one was late. Thanks to the safety of Long Beach, our building had a weirdos sneaking in so everyone has been on edge. anyways enjoy!**

Do you believe in fate? When you have been around for as long as I have, you will know that fate isn't real.

When we came to this world, it wasn't fate. It just happened with the creation of a country.

When we grew up, it wasn't fate. It happens to everyone.

When we fought in some of the deadliest wars it was not fate. It just happened when humans proved to be too greedy and full of wrath and hatred.

When we fell in love it wasn't fate. It just happened.

What is fate to nonbeliever? Fate is a made up concept for hope. But if you believe that we were fated to be together, then I too will believe.

Things just happened. For a reason? Yes. The question is... Did it happen because of a series of explainable events. Or did they happen because someone said they would?

If you asked me, I would say the first. But if you asked if our love was fated, I would tell you yes, so long as I can see your smile.

So don't ever stop smiling, Italy Veniziano, because I'm sure that your smile was fated to shine until the earth crashed down beneath you.

\- Germany


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Eve Pt 1

"Find him! I refuse to go to sleep until he is found! We cannot loose to that damn Canadia!" America yelled, taking a cookie from the platter.

"Sir, a message from Canada." America took the envelope and opened it.

" _Dear America,_

 _Merry Christmas. Are you still looking for Santa? Of course you are. Be sure to wait until tomorrow to open your gift._

 _~Canada"_

America took the box that was wrapped with red and white striped wrapping paper and a blue bow. He shook it gently and frowned. He wanted to open it now.

...

"Did we find him yet?" Canada asked handing a cup of coffee to the other man. "Not yet, eh. Mr. America left a present though."

Matthieu thanked him and reached for the small box with the note. The box was wrapped in Red wrapping paper and a white ribbon with maple leaves on it.

 _"Hey dude,_

 _Merry Christmas. The hero was nice enough to get you a gift. Just know I am finding Santa this year._

 _~The hero! (America)"_

Matthieu smiled and placed it down and looked at the time. He still had two hours to go until Christmas. "I'll go bring some doughnuts, eh?" Canada said taking his jacket and Kumajuro before leaving.

...

"Dammit, I can't do this," Romano whined as he tried to tape down the gift. He looked surprised as Seborga reached in and helped him wrap the gift neatly.

"There, now it looks better!" Seborga said handing him the gift. It was in red wrapping paper, and the yellow ribbon on it had Tomatoes on it. "Grazie. Here do this one too, Bastard," Romano said handing him another.

Seborga took it and noticed six other unwrapped boxes next to him. "Here, how about I show you how?" He said showing how to do it. Romano followed and soon had all the gifts wrapped neatly.

"Here. Merry Christmas Eve, Romano." Seborga said holding out a small box wrapped with tomato wrapping paper.

"Here. Merry Christmas eve, Bastard." Lovino handed his brother the white wrapped box with a red ribbon. "Grazie!" Seborga said taking the box.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Fratellos!" Italy yelled coming down the stairs in a Santa hat. The other two brothers smiled softly before hugging their brother.

...

"West! I want to open mein gifts!" Prussia whined as he threw himself over the table.

"Nein, bruder. Help me make the hot chocolate instead," Germany said as he took out the tray of Christmas cookies. Prussia stood and made his way to the stove.

The two sat by the decorated tree sipping their cocoa and enjoying the fireplace with their dogs and Gilbird.

"Hey, West?" "Ja?" Germany looked at his brother. His red eyes twinkled and looked as warm as the fire beside them. "Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

Germany looked down at his dogs before looking up at the tree. "Ja. I am," he replied and smiled at his brother. Prussia smiled back, instead of giving his usual smirk.

"Okay, well I am awesome so I only think it is fair if I open a present now," Prussia said throwing himself under the tree and retrieving a present before Germany pulled him away and took the gift.

...

"You bloody pervert!" England yelled as France followed him into his home. "But England! I brought wine so stop being no fun," France said with a pout.

"How dare you! I am plenty of fun. Unlike you frog, I ha-" England stopped yelling when he turned. France stood wearing a soft smile as he held a bottle of wine and a small gift in his hand. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a white ribbon and a smaller red one over it.

"Let's spend Christmas together," He said softly and England sighed. He pulled out a small white gift box with a red and blue bow on it. "Yes, I suppose we could," he said handing the gift to France.

...

 **Yay Christmas time! There will be another part to this one. This one is mostly on families though so not really any couples will be shown. Be free to request them though!**


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas Star

Tino looked around the large store looking for the perfect star. What could he say? He loved Christmas more than anything and he swore to have everything perfect again this year. That was when he saw it.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a large golden star with silver Snowflakes engraved onto it and it was the last one. He gripped onto his shopping cart and hurried to it before anyone else could see it. As he stopped suddenly a few of the other ornaments that overflowed his cart landed and the floor and he ignored them to get the star.

He looked up at it from the top shelf and reached up for it. A small frown formed on his face as he was now on the tip of his toes and nowhere near the star. He hopped slightly in hopes to reach it but proved no success. A sudden light brush against his back interupted him as he could see another arm reach and take it down.

The other person stepped back with the star in hand and looked down at Tino. Tino looked up at the tall intimidating blonde that wore glasses and looked ready to kill. "Uh-uhm." He said as he looked at the star in his hand. "Ah! That's perfect for our tree!" Tino turned to see another tall blonde with spiked hair looking at the two. He leaned onto the cart filled with other Christmas decorations.

Tino gave a small pout as he realized they weren't planning on giving him the star. "Uhm, I-im sorry but," Tino started before the first blonde made face that scared Tino enough to stop talking. "Oh, did you want it? Sorry buddy but so do we," the second said with a playful smile. Tino couldn't help it as his eyes began to water. He pouted again as he looked at the star again.

"But... But I saw it first!" Tino yelled surprising the other two."So? We got it, so unless you want to fight for it we're taking it." The second said before laughing. "You big jerks! I just couldn't reach it because I'm small!" Tino said as tears began to fall. "Hey, calm down. Don't cry, we were only teasing," he said. Tino gave a pout as he wiped his tears. He looked up to see the first blonde looking at him with a slightly flushed face. He held the star up for Tino to take.

"Here. Y'u c'n h've 't. S'rr' f'r m'k'ng y'u cr'." Tino slowly took the star and smiled. "Ah, thank you so much!" He said smiling up at the blonde. He turned a bright red and muttered out a 'cute'. "Eh?" Tino said blushing too. "Sorry about that. I'm Matthias, and that's Berwald," The second said with a playful smile. "I'm Tino." He smiled as he quickly gathered the fallen things from the floor. "Hey, would you like to get some coffee with us? We know a great place," Matthias asked. "I-is that okay? I would love to," Tino said smiling brightly. "Great! Let's go, my friend Lukas is going to be there soon." The three left to pay making small chat. Berwald offered to carry the ten bags for Tino who surprised them by carrying them effortlessly as they made their way to the café.

Berwald found it cute the way Tino's large scarf covered most of face and the way his chubby cheeks flushed pink and he stuttered as he made conversation. The way he constantly blew on his hot coffee and took sips at a time was also endearing and he couldn't help but blush as Tino gave him his number and asked the group to join his Christmas party.

...

 **A/N: Sorry this took long to update. Sweden's accent is actually kind of hard for me to do. But honestly Finland is the cutest thing ever in Hetalia. He's so chubby and small even though I'm sure he can slam dunk Denmark.**


	20. Chapter 20: M-Merry Christmas

China happily decorated the Christmas tree and looked at it with amazement. He gave a thumbs up to Hong Kong before lighting the tree and looking at it in awe. "Aiyaa! It's beautiful, thank you Hong Kong. This Christmas thing is great aru," China said happily.

"Old man. Your tree," Hong Kong said as he pointed to the tree. China quickly turned and looked at the tree that was now on fire. "AIYAA!" He ran about trying to put out the fire. "Hong! Help me aru!" He yelled as Hong Kong only watched him run around. "Huh? Why me?" He asked in a bored tone. "It was your stupid idea, aru! Help me!" China yelled.

By the time the fire was out, China's entire house was burnt crisp. "That is it! No more Christmas trees! I am not allowing them in my country, aru!" China yelled as he flaild his arms around. Both he and Hong Kong had black ash dusted on their clothes and skin as Hong Kong only picked up the burnt remains of the tree. "Well, you tried. What about dinner? Your kitchen is burnt." "Let's just get pizza, aru," China said sadly.

...

"And that's how it went. I blame Hong for it, aru," China said as he walked along. "Don't blame me, old man," Hong Kong said as he walked with the other two. "I see. That is unfortunate China-san. Thank you for coming all this way to my small Christmas party though," Japan said as they reached his home.

"No problem, I don't want my little brothers lonely tonight," China said as they entered Japan's home. China's eyes widened in amazement as he looked at the brightly decorated tree in his living room. "It's beautiful, aru. Why did I ever get rid of this?" China said as he looked at the tree. "Christmas trees originated in me, da-ze." China quickly turned quickly too see Taiwan holding a small cake and South Korea holding gifts in his arms. "Aiyaa! You're here too?" China asked wide eyed. "Aniki! You love so much you came to see me. I'm touched, da-ze," he said running to hug the older nation. China quickly ran behind the only female in hopes to get away. "Taiwan, get him away, Aru!"

"China-san, be careful! She has the cake," Japan said as China pushed her while South Korea ran towards him again. The cake fell onto the floor and Japan and Taiwan stared at it with disappointment. "Aniki!" Hong Kong watched as the two began to destroy the house. "Old man, you're going to break something, stop running. No, I don't mean just your hip," he said as the two continued to run around.

Taiwan was now crouching over the ruined cake with life regrets. "M-merry Christmas," Japan said quietly as his house was destroyed as well as his Christmas.

...

 **Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating it! Happy Hanukkah to the others. For others who aren't doing anything, have a nice day too**!


	21. Chapter 21: warmth

**Oh My God I'm so sorry! A million apologies that I was so late with this request! Things happened and I honestly forgot all about it. I had written about halfway and only remembered just now and quickly finished it. I'm sorry it's really lame, I'll write a better one soon but I really do apologize to everyone, especially to LunaTheBlackwolf who has been waiting for forever! Here's a chapter for now and know that I am sorry!**

 **...**

"Are you cold?" I looked over to my older sister and nodded as I blew onto my hands. I rubbed them together as I stood in the snow with my younger sister clinging to me.

We were orphans. Orphans, living in the streets in Russia, in the middle of winter. We stayed outside freezing and I hoped that someone would take in my two sisters. All we knew was the cold but I wanted them to live in warmth. Even if I was alone in the snow, I wanted them to be warm.

"Here." My sister wrapped the large scarf around my neck. "But Katyusha, this is yours." My younger sister tugged on the scarf as she smiled at me softly. "Yes but I want you two to be warm," she said. I nodded and the three of us sat together, hoping to stay warm enough to survive another night.

...

That was so long ago. I don't know how we made it, but we're adults now. "Brother Ivan, come with me." I look at my younger sister, Natalya. She has definitely grown into a pretty girl. "Okay, what is it?" I follow her outside and am struck with something I can only describe as amazement.

I can see fields of sunflowers in our backyard. I see my older sister waving us over from the middle of the field. "Brother Ivan, look at these flowers!" I make my way to her and bask in the comfortable warmth of the sun. The big yellow flowers remind me of it as I look at them. "Where did you get these?" "We know somebody. We had them planted when you were away on business," Katyusha said.

I couldn't help a smile. "Thank you. I love them." The three of us stood in the flowers, enjoying the warmth we didn't have many years ago. We took it in, like a dehydrated dog would take water. "One day, we will get married here," Natalya told me. I thought it was adorable how she said that. She was still like a little girl sometimes. Of course my mistake was saying okay, but that's for another time.

"Why don't you take that scarf off?" "Huh? No, I never do. You gave it to me anyways," I tell my older sister. She smiles and nods. "You two grew up so big," she told us with a smile. "You did too, big sister." I told her smiling. "Your breasts grew the most," Natalya said making the two of us blush. "You shouldn't say such things, " I tell her and she shrugs. My sisters were odd but so was I. I didn't care, we together and we were happy now. That's all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22: ballet classes

"And let's shift to fourth position." Ivan lifted an arm and crossed his legs further. He smiled as all they all followed. "Now arabesque before you turn," Ivan said and showed an example. He turned and watched as the girls followed again. "Your leg should be a little higher, Elizaveta. Very good, Lily," he praised.

Soft piano melodies played and he went around as the girls danced. He stood by the bar and lifted his leg elegantly as Lily and Bella copied. "Da, you got it," he said gaining smiles from the two blondes. He did his own stretches as skirts waved about while they spun and did leaps.

They continued to practice until a knock came at the door. "Oh, is it time already?" He asked seeing the blondes at the door. "Very good job today! We'll meet again on Thursday," Ivan said with a smile. The girls took a breath and took their own belongings as they chatted.

"Mr. Ivan, I wanted to say thank you for holding this class. It's very fun," Lily said smiling at the large man. "Yes, it's very relaxing and a nice break," Elizaveta said joining them. "Oh, it's no problem. I enjoy ballet very much, I'm glad we can do it together," Ivan said with a smile.

He opened the door and watched as Lily left with her older brother Vash. "Goodbye Mr. Ivan. See you Thursday," Bella said waving as she ran to her brother. Elizaveta left along with his sisters Katyusha and Natalya. He sighed and smiled before locking the door.

"How was class today?" Ivan turned to see the Francis smiling at him. "It went well. The girls are so high-spirited," Ivan said joining him. "I see. I should join next time," Francis said. "Da, come anytime. The girls and I would like more company." Francis nodded and smiled. "I'll come then."

...

 **A/N: Sorry this one was short. I just have a headcanon that Russia will sometimes get together with the girls to do some ballet together, especially with Lichtenstein. Sometimes France and Poland join too.**


	23. Chapter 23: Puppy love

**So I accidentally reposted a story last chapter. It's all fixed so if you haven't read it, it's up. Thanks for reading!**

...

Gilbert sat snacking on cookies as he sat by the counter on his laptop. It was a rather slow day so he was scrolling through his blog until the bell sounded and a customer walked in.

' _Woah, what a beauty_ ,' he thought as he looked at him.

He had a soft shiny black coat and a pretty white face. He walked with such pride, showing beautiful blue eyes. Violet actually.

The way he wore his red and white ribbon like a collar was just as cute with a sophisticated look.

He already knew who he was. Roderick Jr. A usual customer, and he never ceased to take his breath away.

"I see you're back again today," Gilbert said with a smile. He went over and ruffled the top of his head and the dog sat.

"I see you again cease to acknowledge me first," the Austrian man said crossing his arms. "Oh, right. You're here too," Gil said sticking his tongue out at him.

Roderick sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Really, how do you even manage the store with that attitude."

Gilbert ignored him, continuing to pet the dog instead. "What a fool. I am here to pick up the usual," Roderick said.

Gilbert sighed and stood before going behind the counter again. "Ja, ja. So how are things? Still being a penny pincher?" Gilbert asked.

"Penny pincher? Well excuse me for liking to save money. I see you are still aragont though," Roderick said frowning as Gilbert filled a bag with items.

"Ja. My specialty is dogs und annoying prissy Austrians. Oh und beer," he said punching numbers into the cash register.

"That will be $18.99." Roderick glared at the numbers before sighing and pulling his wallet out.

He payed and took the bag as Gilbert pulled a small treat out from the container. He gave it to the dog that sat and smiled.

"See you next time, Roddy!" Gilbert yelled as the man left with the dog. "I suppose so," he answered. "I meant the dog!" Gilbert yelled out. The Austrian frowned before leaving with a huff.

Gilbert chuckled to himself and looked back down at his laptop, a small blush across his face. Sure he loved the dog he owned but he also loved teasing the man.

His prissy attitude made it fun and some of his reactions were admittedly cute. He sighed hoping he would see him come again soon.

The bell sounded, signaling another customer. "Hallo, welcome to Beilshmidt's pet store," he greeted with a smile.

...

 **A/N: If you're wondering what the dog may look like, just imagine Austria cat but as a medium sized dog. Atleast that's what I imagine.**


	24. Chapter 24: SCORE! But this is goldfish

China sat staring at his cards and shrugged. "Goldfish." America pulled a card from the deck and threw it back on the table. Two hands grabbed the card at the same time and green eyes glared at blue ones.

"Mon Ami. Your filthy hands are touching my card," France said pulling it. England pulled back. "America, how many times have I told you to not let frogs in the meeting room? Look, it's trying to take my card," England said struggling as he and France yanked the card.

"Let it go! Your eyebrows are enough aren't they?" France yelled. "You bloody pervert. Let go of my card!" England yelled stepping on the table. "They're doing it again," Russia said. "They always do this, why did we think this was a good idea, aru?" China asked putting his cards down.

"Yeah. Let's leave these two to handel their own sexual tension," America said tossing his cards on the table. Russia repeated as they all left. The two blondes stayed arguing. "Well you dun-duh du-du-do me," England said to make up for his random stutter.

The two froze and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Well, because you insist!" France said grabbing England. "Wait, no! Unhand me!" He yelled as he was dragged into another room.

"Is it my turn yet?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."


	25. Chapter 25: tulips

Netherlands sat slumped against the remains of what used to be a house. He was wounded badly and he could only watch as the Germans continued to mistreat his people. His vision began to blur and he was shifting in and out of consciousness.

One second, people running, another second darkness. One second sunshine, another second darkness. He forced his heavy eyelids open again and he looked at the golden color approaching him. He watched the hazy figure running towards him until it was close enough to see clearly.

"Are you okay?" The words were soft and hard to hear as he stared up at the violet eyes in front of him. "You're injured. Come on, let's go." He felt himself hoisted up and carried off as he fell unconscious again.

...

Netherlands cleared his throat before holding up the large bouquet of colorful tulips. "A gift from my country for all that you have done." The blonde gently took the bouquet and smiled. "It was nothing, eh?" His violet eyes glittered in appreciation.

"No. It was everything," Ned said before being pulled into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Canada."


	26. Chapter 26: the new school nurse

**A/N: Honestly I just took two random characters for a total crack pairing but I think I ended up liking it.**

 **(Prussia x fem. Japan btw)**

...

"Welcome to another school year," Mr. Beilshmidt said to his class. "I am your history teacher Mr. Beilshmidt. Let's make this year awesome. I heard there was new nurse, who wants to help me prank her?" He asked grabbing the clipboard.

"Mr. Steilsson, how about you?" He asked looking at the roll sheet. "Mr. Steilsson?" He asked looking through the class. "Uhm, Mr. Beilshmidt I don't think that's appropriate," Emil said from the corner of the room.

"Vhat?! How can you not want to prank the new school nurse?!" He asked shocked. "What is wrong with you? You're young, take some risk," he said putting the role sheet down.

"I'll do it. I know who the new nurse is," Leon said raising his hand. "Thank you! Mr..."

"Honda. Leon Honda." Gilbert nodded and marked his roll sheet. "Then Mr. Honda, meet me after class," Gilbert said before continuing with the roll. Class went on and the bell rang, dismissing everyone to lunch, except Leon.

"So, you think you know how to prank?" Mr. Beilshmidt asked. "Well, I have these," Leon said pulling out fireworks from his pockets. "That is so awesome! Okay let's go prank her!" Mr. Beilshmidt said pulling the student along to the nurse's office.

...

Mr. Beilshmidt peeked into the room, expecting to see a very prissy woman but was surprised when he saw a young woman sitting at the desk.

She wore a flowy pink dress under her open lab coat and her hair was cut short with a flower pin.

"Y-you said you know her right?" Mr. Beilshmidt asked, surprised at seeing such a young, pretty woman. "Yeah I do. She's my sister," Leon said before lighting the fireworks.

"Vhat?! Don't do that!" He yelled as Leon tossed the firework into the nurse's office. "Rethink the plan! I don't want to prank her, she looks nice!" Gilbert yelled as the firework sparked.

The nurse turned to it surprised before it began to let out colored smoke and cracking loudly. She moved to the corner of the room trying to stay away before Gilbert ran in and tried to put out the firework.

"Shieße! It won't go out!" He yelled as he kicked it around. The nurse watched the white haired man struggle before taking a water bottle and pouring it over the firework.

It went out and Gilbert sighed before turning to the nurse. "I'm really sorry," he said. She gave a surprised expression as she looked at his pale face and red eyes. When she saw white hair, she was expecting an older man, not a handsome young one.

She looked down at his white button up, covered with stains from the colored smoke and his face also slightly stained. She covered her face as she tried to hide her smile. "Not at all. Thank you for helping me," she said in a quiet voice.

Gilbert blushed, noticing how cute she really was. "I'm the new nurse, Ms. Honda," she said bowing slightly. "Uh. I'm the history teacher. Mr. Beilshmidt. Please, call me Gilbert," Gilbert said, not able to give his signature smirk. His face was frozen in one of amazement as he looked at her. "In that case, call me Sakura," she said with a soft smile. Gilbert nodded at her name before looking at the firework.

"Oh! Uhm, about the firework. I'm sorry, I didn't know," he began before the young nurse stopped him. "No it's okay. I already know Leon was involved," she said turning to the door. Leon sat by the doorway still recording on his phone.

"So going viral," he said before running off. "You are so getting detention!" Mr. Beilshmidt yelled. "Uhm, well do you want to maybe have lunch with me?" He asked looking back at the nurse.

"I would like that, thank you," she said giving a sweet smile. "J-ja! I should change my shirt first," he said looking at his ruined shirt. She nodded and he blushed as he walked out.


End file.
